


Like Lightning

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: avengers_tables, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently being a God of Thunder means Thor can make himself a living embodiment of electricity kink. Darcy's life just got exponentially better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "taser", and for [Avenger Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17263671#t17263671) "Darcy/Thor, electrostim. In the middle of them hooking up, Thor smirkingly announces he's going to pay her back for the tazering. He uses his thunder god powers to overwhelm her. Sparkling kisses, little flickers of lightning all over her body, electric orgasms, etc. A fresh box of Poptarts: some delicious prolonged nipple play. An iPod that holds many playlists: she bucks and writhes around a lot and he holds her down effortlessly with his strength and laughs in her ear".

If Darcy were the poetic sort, she’d say kissing Thor is like kissing a rainstorm, like flying through dark clouds, like the best kind of freefall. But Darcy’s the least poetic person pretty much _ever_ , so she’ll settle for simple saying that kissing Thor is _awesome_. 

He can be sweet and gentle or rough and fast or anywhere between, but he’s always one-thousand-percent enthusiastic about it. And Darcy appreciates that a _lot_. Like, huge endless untellable amounts. Especially the way he can wrap his arms around her and lift her up like she weighs nothing, and Darcy kicks her feet a little when Thor walks them both to the bedroom just because she can, just because she likes the way it feels when her legs swing helplessly above the floor. 

She giggles when Thor drops her on the bed, bouncing a bit on the mattress, and he grins at her when she gets her hands in his hair and pulls him up her body. There’s lots of kissing with lots of enthusiasm, and Thor’s hands work the whole time, because of _course_ a God is good at multitasking. Buttons get pulled free, zips get eased down, hemlines get yanked up, and Darcy’s clothes go flying across the room one-by-one. 

He’s got her naked in no time, and it’d be even more impressive if he’d managed the same for himself, but he’s still wearing his jeans. Which is a crime, an actual _crime_ , but when Darcy reaches for his waist Thor catches her hands easily and holds them away from him.

He’s smirking at her in that way that makes Darcy’s stomach do mini-somersaults, anticipation and excitement fizzy in her gut.

“You’re up to something,” she accuses, and Thor laughs, the sound of it always so _warm_. 

He gently tugs her wrists up, leaning down to press kisses to the heel of each palm, but she won’t be swayed by his stupidly good-looking charm, and he chuckles again when she glares at him.

“I was simply thinking about last night,” he explains, pressing his face to one of her hands so she can feel the soft rasp of his beard against her skin. 

Okay, last night - that doesn’t really clear things up _at all_. “Vague much?” Darcy mutters, curling her fingers to pet at his mouth. 

“You were telling stories,” Thor reminds her.

That’s true, Darcy _was_ telling stories. Admittedly she was a little buzzed, because parties at Avengers Tower have a lot of free champagne. Really, ridiculously, insanely high quality free champagne. So she’s not sure which story he’s referring to, and his eyes crease at the corners when he smiles at her confusion.

“About our first meeting,” he prompts, and _oh_. 

Right. 

She’s told that story quite a few times, because tasing an actual _God_ gives you bragging rights for the rest of your life.

Thor’s eyes seem to darken, his smile turning from sweetness into something sharper and more devious and kind of dangerous in this way that makes Darcy need to press her thighs together because holy _shit_ that’s hot. 

“It occurred to me that I’ve never paid you back,” he murmurs, and it’s entirely possible Darcy whimpers.

He still has her wrists held between them, except now it feels less like he’s cradling them carefully and more like his grip is as unbreakable as metal. Darcy wants to try and pull away just because she knows she _can’t_ , just because knowing he can hold her down so easily is painfully sexy. 

“Of course,” he adds, leaning closer, his smirk playful with this wicked edge, “I won’t be needing any kind of weapon to achieve such an effect.”

He kisses her, and Darcy’s eyes fly open when she feels a tingle spreading across her mouth, the barest hint of a _current_. She gasps, and he’s still smirking when he presses her lower lip between his teeth and the tingle grows _stronger_. 

She’s breathing heavily when he pulls back, hands flexing in his grip, this fluttering feeling across her mouth that makes her itch for _more_.

“Do you acquiesce to my revenge?” he asks, his voice a low rumble that makes her want to shove his face between her legs just to feel the vibration of it against her pussy. He’s looking at her like he’s completely confident that she’s going to agree, completely confident in how good he can make her feel, but he’s always such a gentleman that he’d never try something like this without asking for her permission.

Urgh, he’s so _perfect_.

“Revenge me up!” she orders, and even though she’s expecting it this time, the flitter of sparks across her lips when he kisses her again is just as thrilling as it was the first time. She moans, trying to arch into it when his tongue slides against hers and she feels the gentle thrum of electricity across her teeth, but he pulls away with a wink that makes her huff at him. 

But then his mouth is at her neck, and Darcy has to bite her lip, her hips snapping up as the current spreads from his touch. It’s different to the way she usually feels when he kisses her there, when it’s only warmth radiating out from his lips and making her shiver. The electricity is still a carefully low tickle, but it lights up all her nerves, makes her want to pull her shoulders up protectively yet tilt her head back to expose more skin, makes her want to somehow do both at once.

He leaves quick and dazzling kisses across her throat, down to her chest, and when his fingers finally release her wrists, her hands fly straight to his hair. His lips drag across her cleavage, and then he opens his mouth against her nipple, and Darcy shouts something garbled and _demanding_ , because suddenly the electricity is stronger. Her back tries to arch, tries to push up against his face, but Thor’s hands wrap around either side of her chest, his thumbs pressing down just under her breasts, and he keeps her pinned.

It’s a damn good thing she can’t hurt him, because Darcy’s basically _yanking_ on his hair and repeating his name over and over. Electricity lightly courses through her, and when it subsides he laves his tongue across her nipple where it’s peaked beneath his lips. The way he licks her is almost soothing, but then she feels his smirk again and the ripple of current comes back, and Darcy’s heels skid across the bed as she tries to find leverage to push up against his hold, even though she knows it’s impossible.

He keeps her like that, held firm, unable to move, bursts of sparkling sensation pushed into her skin. Even when he shifts one of his hands so it cups her other breast, she still can’t move properly, is still pushed down firmly against the bed. And then his fingers are pinching at her other nipple, electricity skittering over his fingertips, and Darcy keens, her legs folding up and her knees pressing either side of his chest.

She’s so fucking _wet_ , every new roll of electricity across her skin feeling like it’s running through her veins and gathering between her legs.

She’s whining by the time he eases back, and when he deliberately rubs his beard against her nipple where it’s swollen and sensitive Darcy’s pretty sure the noise she makes can only be heard by certain animals, it’s so high-pitched and needy.

Every time her shirt brushes her boob tomorrow, she’s going to be instantly turned-on all over again. Wearing a bra is gonna feel like a _prison_ , like having the memory of his mouth on her every time she _breathes_.

Thor trails light kisses down her belly, and the muscles there jump and bunch as Darcy braces herself for more of the current, but it doesn’t come. She blinks at the ceiling, still a little dazed, and tries to look down her body to see his face, and that’s when he presses his mouth between her legs, and this time the rush of electricity makes her _scream_. His hands clamp down on her hips before she can fuck herself up against his lips, his stupidly wide shoulders holding her legs spread, and Darcy can hear herself keening, still twisting his hair in her hands.

Electricity flows across her clit, little kisses of lightning that make her _throb_ , and he pushes his face more firmly against her pussy. Tongue sliding over her, the current building and falling in waves that push her higher and higher, and Darcy’s squirming beneath him, her chest pushed up, her chin tilted to the ceiling as she tosses her head against the mattress. 

Her legs tense, heat making a knot of her spine, and the next peak of current takes her over the edge, coming under his mouth with a moan, the feeling of sparks dancing across her clit making her dizzy. She’s writhing, she can feel the spasms of her body where she’s trying to grind up against him, but Thor pulls back and uses his grip on her hips to yank her down the bed. 

Her ass pushes against the denim across his thighs, and he leans over her, his lips to her ear, his hand cupping her pussy. She’s still not through the climax, is still trembling her way through the pleasure, and his fingers push into her easily. She makes another of those weak little noises, and his laugh is so fucking _dirty_. 

She doesn’t scream this time - she doesn’t have the voice left, her throat is too tight and hoarse. But the spark of his fingers _inside_ makes her mouth fall open, her pussy clenching up around him, and she’s still shaking with her first wave of release when the next one rips through her, so sudden it makes her head spin. 

It’s entirely possible she blacks out. Just a little. An acceptable amount. Because when Darcy finally starts to feel like a human being again and not just a giant blob of melted goo, Thor’s lying beside her with his arms firm around her middle, and Darcy’s lungs ache faintly from how hard she’s been panting.

Thor’s lips move over her temple. “You found my revenge enjoyable, I take it?” he teases, and the movement of Darcy’s elbow shoving into his ribs is pretty weak but she thinks her point’s been made nicely by the way he squeezes her to his chest and kisses at her hairline.

She feels strung-out, fucked within an inch of her life, and he never gave her more than two fingers. 

“Next time I tase you, it’s going to involve you being the one naked and on your back,” she informs him with another jab of her elbow. “Just so you know.”

Thor makes an affectionate noise at her words. He’s _still_ wearing his jeans, and Darcy plans to fix that, just as soon as she remembers how to move her legs. “I look forward to it,” he laughs, and Darcy smirks, her tongue sweeping over her lip, convinced she can taste _lightning_.


End file.
